


My Undying Love

by Hammyboy51



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammyboy51/pseuds/Hammyboy51
Summary: Christine Canigula is a true friend. When she notices her boyfriends long time friend is looking troubled, she sets out to make things rigth





	My Undying Love

**Author's Note:**

> A BMC FIC!!! I finally got something down that I wanted to give you guys. If you want more fics I'll try to post them. Thank you and enjoy

In the state of New Jersey, in a high school like any other, there was a teenager. Now this teenager is consider a ‘loser’ among his peers. His best friend is one of them. “ Micheal, are you ok?” said his friends lover. “ No I’m not Christian.” He said. Christine Canigula looked at the boy. She then looked at where he was staring at. Or should I say, who he was staring at. “ Is there something wrong with you and Jeremy?” She asked. “Yes there is.” She frowned. “Do you want to talk about it?” Michael looked over at the small student. “ I rather not. If I do tell you then you go running over to your ‘boyfriend’ and rant me out”. Christine looked at him with worry. If there’s one thing that this musical theater nerd is know for, is figuring things out.

“Jeremy, can I talk to you.” Christine asked. Her boyfriend turned around and smiled. “H-Hey Christine!” With enthusiasm. She walked up to her boyfriend. “I need to have a word with you. Alone”She said with a deadpan tone. “ Sur-re.”

“Now what is going on with you and Michael?” She asked. Jeremy was about to question her when he realized what she meant. “ I-I don’t know? I never thought about it.” He said. “ Well Michael is not talking and as a friend to everyone I’m concerned that he will disappear.” Jeremy looked at her. “How can you not notice your friend that you knew long before me was in pain?!” Christine said with a questionable shout. “If you think I will accept your invitation to the dance you are wrong.” Jeremy shot is head toward his girlfriend. “ C-Can you tell me where he is?! That way I can talk to him!” Jeremy said. “Last time I saw him he was in the cafeteria.” 

When Jeremy got to the cafeteria, he scanned the room and saw the taller teen in the corner of the room. “Michael!” Jeremy shouted. The older teen looked up and smiled. Jeremy then walked over and sat down next to his old friend.”Jere?” the teen asked with a soft voice. “ Yea, how have you been?” Jeremy asked. He would think of the times when they would talk for hours. “ I’ve been good. Having fun with your new friends and your girlfriend?” He asked with a mocked tone. Jeremy gave the boy a sad look. “ They’ve been ok. Christine is worried about you.” Michael smiled. “ It’s good to see you Jere.” Jeremy looked up and smiled. “Chris told me you were upset, what’s wrong?” Michael sighed. “ I’ve missed you Jeremy. Seeing you with your new friends is great. But then you left me alone. Not even talking to me!” Michael said. Jeremy felt more disappointed in himself. “Even worst is that I care about you Jer! You never see that deep down that I have feelings for you!” Michael screamed.Luckily there were still kids talking for anybody to notice. “Wait, y-you like me?” Jeremy asked confound by what his old friend. “Yes I do Jeremy Heere. I liked you since we were young. Even after the whole SQUIP thing that happened last year.” 

“Is this true Jeremy?” Christine asked. She had just received what had happened. “ Yea. I-I just don’t know what to say.” Christine sighed and walked over to him. “ Now let me ask you this. Do you like him?” Jeremy paused for a while. “ I think so. L-Like when we used to talk, I would feel giddy and feel like I’m blushing all the time.” Christine smiled. “That means you do like him. I won’t be mad if you do.” Jeremy sighed and looked at her. “But I had a crush on you for years!” “So, you deserve more than what you think.” Christine said. “Do you really think so?” Christine nodded 

When class got out, Jeremy started to walk through the halls to find his long time friend. When he got to the end of the hallway, he say the taller teen with one of his new friends. “Michael, a-and Rich?” Michael and Rich looked over. “May I talk to Michael alone?” Rich whispered into Michael's ear then ran off. “M-Michael, there something I need to tell you.” Michael raised an eyebrow. “ I want to tell you that I broke up with Christine.” Michael’s head shot up. “Are you serious?! W-Why?!” Jeremy then walked over to him. “Because I just realized that I like you too.”


End file.
